Lina Lior
Lina (リナリオレ Rina Riore) is a protagonist of Kingdom of the Storm. She is a Professional Killer, serving under the direction of Klaus Dietrich. She was formely a slave who acquired freedom, and has several past enemies who want vengeance for her crimes. She is considered a dangerous criminal, as her appearance and calm personality occult a cold-hearted killer below them Appearance Lina has the appearance of a common teenager She has a white skin, dark purple eyes and black hair, with two bangs of brown hair, which, under the correct light, appears as pink She is generally using a long, white dress which is light, leaving it easily balancing with the wind. Sometime, she uses a black shirt above it, along with a pink jacket with white details Personality Lina has a lying appearance if it is compared to her personality She is generally enthusiastic, generally being active, playing and joking with the others. She almost never go completely serious, ever maintaing a part of her joking side. Along with the other people, she is charismatic and kindle, helping the others in times of need and likes when someone flirts with her Her calm side is full of pacience and love, as she don't go insane of rage with easy, and, during her fights, she generally looks at the opponent, trying to discover their futures moves by their form of fight During her killing missions, she shows a more strong side of her, however, if she is fighting against someone who puts her life or the life of her ally, she shows a darker side of her personality When preparing to kill someone, she shows herself as cold and emotionless, killing everyone without hesitation, and, when her survival or the survival of her allies depends in this, for her, didn't matter who she will kill or what she will destroy. This dark side is also dangerous, as she is not afraid of anything and fights until the death of her opponent, showing an insane and destructive side History Althrough she was born in the Sun Crown, she was bring, during her childhood, to the High Mountains. Here, she befriended Damien, and the two rapidly developed a friendship. However, some years after, their city was invaded and all people were killed, and all children were captured to serve as slave. During this years as a slave, she was abused by her owners. However, when she saw they torturing another children to their own fun, she lost all the control and used Magic for the first time, using her Ice Magic to kill them all. After this, she was locked inside a cell, along with other children who can use Magic, with a Red Lacrima diary used to supress their powers. However, before losing all her powers, she was saved when the King Zetehr invaded and destroy the slavery system, releasing her. However, only a single chain was broken, letting her in the other one. When the castle where she was crumbled, she was saved by a young Thomas, fact who will let him alive during one of her missions in the future After that, she and Damien passed through a half of the Kingdom to reach the City of Zeus, were they are rescued by Lecthor Cliffe, who saved them and gave a home to them for sometime, before bringing them to Klaus Dietrich. Seeing their abilities with Magic, Klaus united them as killing pair, who started to work for him Synopsis Intro arc She and Damien are demanded to kill Thomas in the City of Zeus, where the find him and fight him. However, she remembers when he saved her, and let him alive. Knowing that he was searching for Lecthor, she and Damien bring them to him As they arrive in Lecthor's house, they are received by his butler, a boy named Lucian, who is substituing Lecthor's butler for a while. They encounter Lecthor, who mets Thomas. After he question if Thomas think that is truth about his killing her mother, Thomas answer yes, causing him to enrage, letting Lina, Damien and Lucian afraid of the consequences. However, this is proven wrong when Lecthor says that he admires the nephew's sincerity. After this, they join him in a lunch, when they discover that Thomas didn't covered his steps, and thus, some soldier can be following them. Them, Pride invades Lecthor's house, attacking them with his shadows. Althrough they try to fight him, he proves himself better, and she only creates a spherical shield of ice to protect she, Damien and Thomas, with Lucian jumping inside it in the last seconds to protect himself. As the house is destroyed and the shield two, Thomas and Lucian concord to escape with Lina and Damien, and the four go out of the City Mountain Siege arc As the Arc starts, she unites forces with Thomas and they try, together, to catch a rabbit to eat, as they are travelling through the High Mountains. As they don't the rabbit, Lucian notices some soldiers of Fort Ruffus coming. The soldiers capture Lucian and Damien, mistaking them with rebels, and letting a flag behind. Seeing the flag, Lina vows to rescue them, and departs to the Fort Ruffus in the horizon Magic and Abilities Ice Magic * Ice Needle - She solidifies the cold air around her into stakes of ice, which she throws against the opponent * Ice Sword - Her favorite technique. She extends her arm, and, in her hands, a blue light glows, creating an ice sword seconds after. It is her favorite weapong ** Ice Extension - She points the sword in the targets direction, and, with this command, the sword's blade grows until it reaches the target, impaling him * Ice Wall - Creates a small wall of ice to protect her from incoming attacks * Barrier of Tundra - Creates a great barrier of ice, who increases its height all seconds, until it stops, protecting she completely as a great wall of ice * Sphere of Defense - She moves her hands around her, generating ice, who grows until it protects her completely in the form a giant sphere Fighting Abilities * Enhanced Strenght - She trained through the years and, with her experience, she became strongers, being able to fight in equality against greater and strongers opponents * Enhanced Speed - She is also a rapid fighter, using her Ice Sword along with her speed to reach the opponent rapidly. She has also great reflexes who allows her to avoid incoming attacks * Enhanced Durability - She was also proven to be a durable fighter, staying in the battlefield for long times before losing all her forces Trivia * Her hobby is training with her ice abilities * Her special skill is killing the people * Her greatest fear is being a slave of anyone again